Shadows Of Enigma
by Xhonahta
Summary: "Suffering? Yes that's why I was deserted from my decent and peaceful life, all important people, my loving ones is shattering like a broken glass in front of me, how I can live now,is there a second chance for life to start?" The questions that surrounds Angelo Aoi, a half American, half Japanese, a man that is bound to face the trials and challenging fate in Gensokyo.
1. Hetero-Chromia Eyes

**Notice: I do not own Touhou Project, it is belong to Team Shanghai, as well known as the creator known as ZUN.**

 **My first story, as well I became busier to manage things and events to it, but sooner I will update as fast as I can to extend the flow of the story and give a bunch of crunch to you guys and my readers, stay tune.  
**

* * *

 **Message: Some people has their own sorrowful past, some are not, whatever the path they choose, their wills will never change through the end.  
**

* * *

Day light has risen, in the land of the rising sun, down to Kyoto, an old Japan's beauty and grace, a wind of change blowing to the heating fields of farms, and the people start to be busy again, like a normal day for a farmer's life..

 **"Vrooomm!"**

 **"EEEnggg!"**

 **"ZUUuuumm"** (An over speeding car passing sound)

A red "BMW X6" car that running in intense speed passing the straight road, like a flowing wind blows to the road of dust, noise is just like a booming booster jet in the ground, while inside the car.

"So, any plans for the trip?" Female voice? : asking.

"Nothing" Male voice?: answered.

"Ehhh?" Female Voice?: Surprised.

"Please shut up!" Male voice?: Irritated.

Moments later…..

* * *

As the car pass to a mere village, it stop in a typical old-styled Japanese house, as the machine of the car turns off, the two people emerging out of the car, the female one was dressed in a black long sleeve coat that cover her white linen clothing, with a black but short neck tie, black short lengthen skirt measured ranges above the knee, paring with black stockings and high heels shoes, with a scarlet colored hair sliding right to her innocent face, a pair of glasses that covers her emerald green eyes, a pen stick to the side of the front cover of the notebook in the right hand, in the left hand, a black case that still lock, for overall features, you can say she seems a secretary fashion, and the male one was dressed in black styled trench coat but trimmed with blue lining in every edges of the coat, measured to lower than knee but above the leg tendon, with a black chained style shirt, pairing with a black thick pants styled with little belts in the left side of the thighs, combat boots, black fingerless tip gloves, and most noticeable to the male is his face, a very cold and stern but angelic face, heterochromatic eyes, colors in yellow in the right eye and violet in the left eye, with a scar in his right eye although the right eye vision seems not damaged at all, and his oceanic blue hair, he then stare to the house, seems old but it still lively ornamented with seasonal flowers at the yard of the house.

"Angelo-sama, I,, uhmm" Female voice: Nervous.

"It's Neo, idiot! Don't ever call me that undeserving name!" Neo seriously tone reply.

"Yikes! My greatest apologize, Neo-sama"

"Miss Kaname, please remove that "Sama" thing, it irritates me more, I don't want to hear it, right now!"

"But!?" Kaname replied.

 **"SHUT UP, YOU USELESS SCUM!"**

/(0.0")!/

Silence ensues…

Being hot headed, short tempered is not a big deal for Kaname, but when Neo is on a rampage is total dangerous, but Kaname understand the feelings of Neo since she is working for him for 3 years, back to last two years, Neo back then is a very kind, understanding and happy go lucky guy, but when the tragedy come to his life resulting to the death of his beloved parents, great grandparents, friends (Close and best) and especially his fiancée, these incident make him in total trauma and sudden change in behavior towards to other people , he always shut in himself at home, never reveal himself to the surface, only Kaname can talk with him, listen to his problems and taking care of him in times of painful memories and despair.

The two is about to enter the house but suddenly the door slides in and open, reveal to a tall black-American man with a grey hat and dressed in formal attire clothes.

"You two are late again" Newcomer voice.

"Sorry, Michael-san, I will make it earlier next time" Kaname replied.

"I really need a break, Mich! Let's settle this issue right now!" Neo replied in bossy manner.

"Then let's finish it, so you can explore the land of your Gramps, and so I can manage your business here, friend" Michael answered.

The door closed, as the wind blows in the gardens, the busy street of village as the people walking to their destination and others are preparing to sell their goods to the folks who is passing by in the market, busy as a bee, life in province seems relaxing with a nature's embrace its people and the visitors.

Later…..

* * *

Neo is walking with Michael in the woods while Kaname is tailing with them while taking pictures of the beautiful nature's scenery, as they walking in the marble stairs of mountain side, they reach the peak of their destination, an rundown cemetery spreads to their eyes as they watch the countless gravestones, they entered the cemetery, Kaname starting to make a cold sweat and trembling knees, Michael notice it, Neo just ignored it and goes to his destination.

"Never entered a cemetery, Miss Kaname?" Michael teasingly voice.

"No! It's not like that!" Kaname replied suddenly.

Leaving their conversation, Neo start to find his grandfather's gravestone, as he manage investigating one by one of the mass graves he sees, when he reach the corner he accidentally bump into something.

 **"Nyeh! Uwaahhh!"  
**  
A loud female voice heard in the whole cemetery, causing all birds flew away to the sky, leaving Neo shock to see in front of his eyes, it was a lady, dressed in black hat with a bow, a black shawl and inside of shawl, a white suit with red neck tie, brown dress, and black shoes with white socks, often she is felled to the ground floor, she keep her left arm to keep her body stand and served as a foundation of her balanced.

"Ouch! That really hurt" She speaks in pain while keeping touching her rash knees with her right hand.

"My great apologies Miss, sorry for my recklessness" Neo said with sincere as he assist the lady to stand firmly.

"It's ok, I'm fine, see…" the Lady replied as she starts to walk by her own.

"I see, so take care, uhmmm Miss?" Neo said as he frowns and keeps scratching his head.

"Oh my! Sorry, I didn't introduce yet, my name is Renko, Usami Renko" Renko said as she looked back to Neo.

"Neo, that's all, it was pleasure to meet you Miss Renko" Neo said as he keeps himself cool.

"What's bringing you up here in the cemetery, Neo-san?"

"Family matters and some uncertain issues"

"Is that so? Strange huh"

Before Neo can speak a word, a loud voice of another female voice be heard towards to their direction.

"Renko! Renko! Are you alright?" the Newcomer's voice as she coming straight to them.

"I'm fine Merry!" Renko Replied.

The incoming new-comer revealed in a blond hair, wears a pale blue blouse and blue-purple skirt, a long socks that about to reach her knees and a black shoes, she face the two and starting to frown faced due see Neo's appearance, especially she spotted Neo's Heterochromatic eyes, both the two stared at each other while Renko puzzled to see her best friend Maribel staring to Neo, and Neo does the same too.

"Ahem, Merry, this is Neo-san, Neo-san, this is my best friend Merry" Renko cut off the two.

"Ah, oh hi! My name Maribel Hearn, thanks for taking care of my friend Renko, Neo-san" Renko said, as she starts to study Neo's appearance.

"Your welcome, I was totally flattered to see more foreign people who venture here in japan just like me, pleasure to meet you guys" Neo answered then smile.

Suddenly a gust of wind blows to their direction, the fallen leaves start to float in the air as it passes the three, Neo start to gazed to the sky, seems dark clouds start to form.

"My bad, looks like this fateful reunion will postpone for now, still I'm amused to see you girls visit this graveyard, but business beacons, see yah again, bye!" Nigel stated two the two.

Neo start to run away from the two, he need to search for his grandfathers grave fast in order to find his main objective.

"That guy, I see him in my dreams, Renko, No doubt, that really is him, the one I told you about, that mysterious guy who is taken by the shadows, darkness" Maribel said as she start to have a cold sweat and crumbling to her knees.

"You mean, Neo-san is the guy that faces a very huge trouble in Gensokyo, suffered from whatever it is?" Renko replied suspiciously.

"Yes, he is, wish that he will be okay to that place"

"Hmmn, concern huh?"

"Huh! What do you mean Renko?"

"Hehehehe, Merry, you are so easy to read, just like a book"

"Cut that out! Let's start to spy him from now"

"Sheesh, I'm just joking, fine by me, but all the blame later is yours"

The two girls start to move, they follow the pathway that Neo is passed, as they trailing the rocky road, but they don't know the two shadows is following them behind, watching them carefully.

"Looks like Neo had another stalker, am I right, Miss Kaname" The voice revealed to Michael, spinning his hat with his finger.

* * *

 **The storm approach, the changes in the fate begins; our main protagonist is starting to recover the things that his grandfather has bestow him in the grave, what it is? We will find out soon.**


	2. The Dark Side

**Notice: I do not own Touhou Project, it is belong to Team Shanghai, as well known as the creator known as ZUN.  
**

* * *

 **Sorry guys for idling to long for the story, just because of time management and other personal reasons, set it aside let's start to know the next chapter and discover more.  
**

* * *

 **Message: A light can't glow without its own darkness, neither the secrets without its past.**

* * *

 _"Flashback"_

 _"Cemetery?" Neo's confused tone._

 _"There lies the truth behind your gramps sudden disappearance and answers to the things you didn't know about him" Michael replied, while looking to the fading Sakura tree._

 _"So what is your goal behind this thing?" Neo stated with suspicion._

 _"The documents of the companies secret lies behind the grave, your uncle Hotori sent me to get it and to inform you the truth" Michael said as he took a sip from the tea._

 _"I see, still I cannot believe my Grandfather really did died that day, well these things start to get interesting" Neo said as he look to the withered Sakura tree._

 _"So let's get started, ahem! Miss Kaname, get packed now, we have to venture a thing or two!" Michael shouts as he begins to stand, while leaving Neo smiling._

 _The latter start to intensifies as Neo start to approach the answers to the mysterious past of his family with Michael and Kaname, with also the guidance of his Uncle Hotori,and now he is starting to think more plan and brainstorming the events about his past in his mind, just to clarify the connection of these events to his life._

 _"Flasback End"  
_

* * *

Back to present; the cemetery

As Neo approach the ending of cemetery road, the rain start to fall, he then stared to one grave, a grave with an altar that surrounded by metal fences and a little gate, often covered in mud, he manage to recognize it easily.

"Gramps, I'm home, your very hopeless wrecked grandson, Angelo Aoi" He sighed as he start to approach the altar.

He open the small gate of the grave, the winds starting to blow stronger, his coat starting to sway with the wind's powerful gale, then he saw a chest in the altar, a metal chest, with a vault like lock, it is attached to the altar, covered now in rust and behind the chest is a small cabinet, as he coming closer to the chest, his vision starting to blur, his feet starting to loosen its strength, his mind swirl in confusion, he starting to remember his past.

* * *

 _"Happy birthday! My sweet Neo"_

 _"Duh! Maria, it is Angelo you know?"_

 _"Why? You look like him, he is my dream guy after all"_

 _"But you know already, he is already married with another woman and most of all, he is 20 years older than you"_

 _"Neo! You meanie, I really hate you so much!"_

 _"Ok! Ok, I'm so sorry dear, fine I'm wrong"_

* * *

Neo starting to go down, he is in total pain, he thinks that his mind is blowing and starting to explode, he then remember more of his past, his dark and miserable past.

* * *

 _"No! Please don't!"_

 _Neo saw the meteor is about to fall exact to his grandparents' home, he then drive his motorcycle faster, ignoring the wind gale and dust of the road, but alas it's too late, the meteor falls, causing a huge explosion, leaving a wave of dust avalanche to his direction, his eyes are covered with his tears, as he falls from his motorcycle, rolling to the road._

 _"Grandma, Grandpa, My cousins gone,,, God why?"_

 _When he arrives to his grandparents place, he only saw a crater that erased his grandparents beloved home along with his cousins, he kneel down in pain and punch the ground._

 _"WWHYYYY!" His loud voice heard in the horizon._

* * *

Neo start to crawl, but still he is suffering from his haunting memories, he still keep moving on amidst of the heavy wind blows and nonstop rainfall.

* * *

 _"Father! Mother! Why?!"_

 _Neo stared to the grave of his father and mother with tears in his eyes, both of his parents died in road cliff accident, but he and his younger sister_

 _survive, unfortunately, both of them taken damages from crash, Neo's left leg was dislocated and he get some arm injuries, while his younger sister Margarett loose her right leg and right eye._

 _"Brother, please remain strong, you can do it won't you?"_

* * *

He tried to stand but he's gasping for air, like his lungs won't function anymore but he still make few breaths in the hard rain, he then remember.

* * *

 _"Margarett! No! Please don't leave, you promise that you will stay with me until we grown up and we will find our big sis Haruna, please speak Margarett!"_

 _Neo start to cry and keep both of his hand clasp to her little sister right hand, griping for hope that will her sister answer._

 _"Mr. Aoi, Your little sister cannot take it anymore, her body is in very weak and crucial state, later her pulse become to,,"_

 _"Shut the fuck Doc! I don't care, she will live, I know it, right Margarett, please answer me"_

 _But the pulse on the screen of scanner start to fall, causing for the doctor to call an emergency, Neo is very shock and he is totally paused, tears start to appear in his eyes, his beloved sister Margarett is now leaving him in this cruel world and he is totally alone._

 _"No, this isn't true, Margarett! Margarett! Nooooo!"_

* * *

Neo take a hold to the altar, his eyes is starting to be flooded of tears and raindrops, his suit is already covered in mud and very wet, suddenly the darkest past of his appeared in his mind.

* * *

 _"Maria? Answer me my love"_

 _"Maria please, don't leave me, I don't want to be alone, please answer me!"_

 _Neo holding Maria's body covered in blood, his car was fired with unknown group of armed men, full of bullet holes, break window glasses, and flat tires, he walk a miles to reach his destination along with Maria's lifeless blood stained body, soon his body gave up on the road"_

 ** _"MMAAARRRIIIAAAA!"_**

* * *

Neo completely stand, his is crying and his heart are aching, heavy burden he thought, he face the altar, tears fall to the grave of his grandfather.

"I was very useless, I'm a total failure, and I'm the worst of worst" he said as he tried to take a hold to the chest.

"Ruined by devil and God, I'm alone, no more relatives, no friends, no more hopes to hang on" he cried, and then he took the rusted chest and set in on the ground.

"Let's see now if I can have a second chance in life" he spoke solemnly and full of agony.

He set the code of the lock, he still remember the number code, slowly but surely he put the password to unlock the chest to know the answer, the lock clicked and the chest open, he remember something.

* * *

 _"Angelo, remember this?"_

 _"Yes gramps! That chest, you say that I will open it up when I'm in right age to have it"_

 _"Ohohoho~ that's my grandson, I see your perception perhaps I give you the code cause I already know how you are patient and not easily fall in curiosity"_

 _"You're the one who taught me that attitude anyway gramps, I shall give my huge respect and salute for you"_

 _"Oh, too nice for my grandson, come here now, eheheheeh~"_

 _Neo is smiling as he approach his grandfather Kenji, the two both look to the huge and blooming Sakura tree._

 _"Whatever is going to happen my dear grandson, always never surrender and,,,"_

 _"Do not lose hope, be sharp like the blade that reaps the winds of change, be strong like a sheath that strikes the ground of,,"_

 _"Challenges of life, oh my, I still remember that word passed by my grandfather and now my grandson have it, ohohohoho~"_

 _"Gramps, I want to be like you, and I will follow your path"_

 _"No, my grandson, you are the one who should pave your own path, I here just to guide you and court you to the road of that you take"_

 _"Grandma was right, you are truly a humorous philosopher, ahahahahha!"_

 _"Ah your grandma Sakura, like this tree, she blooms when she still with me and her beauty never fades unlike this tree"_

 _Both the two took a last glance to the Sakura tree, for it was very close to the grave of Neo's Grandmother, Kenji tears fell, Neo saw it, but Kenji smile and ruffled Neo's hair._

* * *

He saw inside the chest is an O-Katana, with obsidian black colored sheath tainted withblue trimming lines and has a red long ribbons, the handle colored in pure white, with black diamond shaped ornament in the side of the handle with a round guarding cap between the handle and the blade, within the chest, he saw a scroll, immediately he open it and just his expected, the Kanji text written by his grandfather Kenji, he start to read it.

"My dear grandson Angelo Aoi, or shall I call Neo, this blade I bestow to you is wielded many years ago by your great grandfather, Lord Takumi Aoi, and know I shall pass it to you, remember what I taught you when we are in mountains"

Neo face becomes blank, then he read more the letter of his late grandfather.

"I'm now resting in a land of nowhere, no one knows about it, my death was been faked, thanks to the help of your uncle Hotori, but I can't inform the place, it was very long story, but that place was so beautiful, but like I say every beautiful lily has its own poison, well if you could only enter this land easily, you will amaze by it beauty, the name of that wonderland paradise, is too lovely, Long Live Genso…"

Neo wondered at the last part of the letter, but he took the scroll inside his coat.

"Genso? Hmmn, never mind" he sighed, then he notice the two figuring shadows approaching to him, he prepare to battle stance, as he sharpen his eyes amidst of heavy rainfall, but he suddenly stop when he heard from the two familiar voices.

"Where did he go, Merry?"

"Dunno, take it aside we need to sheltered there" Maribel replied hastily.

"Yes, you shall need to sheltered or else you will catch a cold" Neo said as he turn to laugh.

"Neo!" Both the two shocked.

"Yes it I, you two never had a hard time to make me laugh, beats me, it is my first time to smile to the other people right now" Neo speak with sincere, then he took a glance to the two who is sheltering in their umbrella and finding some shelter.

"Uhmm, you don't have any umbrella, here take it" Renko said as she approaches to Maribel's umbrella while handing her umbrella to Neo.

"Nope, take it, I'm totally fine, you need it more than me" Neo say as he look to the horizon, it still raining.

"So what we have here, Neo?" A voice coming from unknown direction.

"Ah, Mich, c'mon buddy, I get my gramps souvenir here, take now the documents there" Neo said as he pointing the small cabinet in the altar.

"Well done sheriff, give me a well-paid break for it" Michael cocky replied.

As he approaches the three, the ground becomes to shake, both of them panic, and sudden darkness falls, heavy rainfall drops approaches, lightning and thunder roaring in the sky, mist starting to form, cold winds starting to blow and everyone is in grave danger.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Michael shouts, as he keeps his balance.

"Neo-sama! Michael-san!" Kaname shout in distance.

"Miss Hearn, Renko, get out of here! Right now!" Neo ordered as he pushed the two girls with might.

"Shit, shit, god damn it!" Michael hastily opens the cabinet and searching the document.

"Crap! Miss Kaname, assist Miss Hearn and Miss Usami right now!" Neo calls, as he struck his blade in the ground, to serve as his standing pole.

Kaname runs like a wind, ignoring the obstacles in her way, she assists the two girls to stand from the sudden quake, and she took a glance to the other two.

"Neo-sama, wait, I'm coming" Kaname said as she keep her balance and took steps to the moving grounds.

"There is no time Miss Kaname, save yourself and the two, get out of here now!" Neo order, as he keep his balance from tremors.

"Gotcha! Woahh, wait, no, no please!" Michael said, as he keep the document in his grip, but he lost his balance, and he cannot stand anymore.

"Give me that!" Neo order, as he get the document from the right hand of Michael.

"Confidential but not anymore, I know what you're planning and don't tell me, hey!" Michael said as he stared to Neo.

"Kaname catch!" Neo said as he throws the documents with his full might.

Kaname easily catch the document, suddenly a fissure forms, cracks openly wide, separating the duo from Kaname and she saw Neo and Michael fall along with the rocks and mud.

"NEO-SAMA!" the only word bursting out of kaname's lungs to her mouth.

Maribel and Renko shock in horror, as they watch the two gone in their sight, and saw Kaname kneel and cry in agony while keeping a hold of the document.

"No" Maribel said as the tears flowing down from her eyes.

Renko feel also pain for the two, causing her to bow in sadness.

* * *

Back to the sacrificial duo.

They fall in great speed, they about to reach the bottom of the cliff along with the falling rock and mud, deep in Neo's sub-consciousness, a voice appeared.

 **"Dying without finish anything important to you is cruel right?"**

"Yes it is" Neo bluntly answered.

 **"Do you want to live once again?"**

"If so, then so be"

 **"Want some few changes, I have a trick or two"**

"If that can save my ass and Michael, why give it a shot"

 **"Do you open your mind for me?"**

"Oh for Pete's sake, hell yess!"

 **"Do you accept me?"**

"Who the fuck you are?!"

 **"I'm your alter-ego, your living DARK SIDE"**

Suddenly Neo's body succumbs in darkness, Michael saw it, and he is totally in shock, seeing his friend do the strange antics in the middle of death is totally crazy serious.

"Neo! The heck is the fuck with that?" Michael said as he look down and saw the stony ground approaching to them.

Suddenly, Michael felt that he is being grabbed and with a small stare to his savior, he saw Neo's pale face, red eyes glowing, with a dark and cold aura surrounds him, cause Michael to lose his jaw and shock when Neo grabbed him while jumping to the every rock falls in superhuman speed.

"Seriously dude?" Michael said as he saw to the top a portal like diminishing light.

Neo saw it too, he charge for a one last jump, and burst in a bullet speed to the gleaming light.

"HOLY SHIT!" Michael shouts in shock.

And the trace of two gone, no person falls in the spiky ground, the whole place is covered in dust, no evidence blood, no things left behind, they gone like their existence erased.

* * *

Meanwhile..

Soon they flied and reach the ending edge of the light, Neo regain again his consciousness and sense, he is normal again, the light becomes brighter as the reach it, until they manage to escape the endless glow.

They found out that they are sitting in a cemetery again, but the altar is gone, no Maribel Hearn, no Renko Usami and especially no Miss Kaname is waiting for them, all they can see is the strange flying winged fantasy girls and white blobs roaming around the cemetery they sitting.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Neo said as he stared to Michael.

 **The two is now in the place of strange events, no longer saw their friends, could they make it alive, how now they can face the new challenge that awaits to their place, what is this dark side of Neo that save him in time of peril, what mysteries lies in this land, sooner we will find out.**


	3. Welcome To Gensokyo

**Notice: I do not own Touhou Project, it is belong to Team Shanghai, as well known as the creator known as ZUN.**

* * *

 **Well here we go again, so it's been a while but foremost I make it more interesting by putting a juicy issues and spicy topic, and ta-dah instant food ready on the table (This author have a motives to be chef someday XD…)**

* * *

 **Message: The will of individual remain strong, for a soul with divine and purity.**

* * *

Cemetery…

Strange girls with wings flying freely…

Strange white blobs floating aimlessly in the air…

The eyes of the two stare to the things that consider neither non-existent nor possible in their world, Neo remain on guard, keeping his hand grip to his blade and sheet, while Michael slip his phone in his hand from his pocket and start to take pictures of mysterious creatures, both of them slowly walk as they finding a hiding spot in order to escape without further notice, but still it is a very hard objective since the road is fully covered in fog and mist, so the two managing to walk quietly while looking to their steps without losing balance, keeping an eye to their predator, watching them carefully.

"Fairies" Michael muttered.

"Hmph, fantasies are just a crap" Neo answered very cold.

"But now it is real, even the US government would dying to discover and explore here" Michael retorts and start to switch the camera into video cam mode.

"Correct" Neo grins.

"Let's go"

"I follow you, lead the way, Michael"

The two suddenly relieved in passing the fairies and spirits that haunting the cemetery, but the cemetery is big, they must find their way out of the cemetery very fast to avoid being discover by the malicious spirits that give them the end of their lives, they approach the obstacles such as a rock road, narrow passage between the tomb stones, jumping and hopping over the fallen trunk of the lifeless tree in their way, while hiding the spirits that is monitoring the area.

"I can see the end of our trail, Michael" Neo said as he stared to the ending view of the dark cemetery.

"Great let's go" Michael response as he start to stop the recording of his mobile video.

The two start to run to the narrow road, they excitedly rushing to toll without noticing their step, unfortunately, Michael steps on the dried branches, causing to make a noise that alarms the fairies, one mistake means doom of everything.

"There is no way we can hide, now Michael, go! I will hold them to slow their movement, in order for you to escape" Neo explicit order, as he unleashed his blade from its scabbard, and preparing himself to dis-advantaged situation.

"But how about you?" Michael ask.

"I survived a well fucked bullet party in my car, shitty accidents in the cliff, and one of a heck damn dust avalanche in my province, and to think about me in this situation, you are not too bright, aren't you?" Neo state cockily.

"Well, fine! Do it on your own way, you dumb, crazy bastard!" Michael Sluggishly answered, while continuing to sprint along the way.

Neo stop from running and stare to the strange pursuers, he then concentrate by closing his eyes, and within his consciousness lies the answer.

"Hey dark, give me more power" Neo whisper to his inner self,

" **Fine but remember, every power you need from me has a price** " Dark replied.

"And what is it?" Neo questioned.

" **Memories** " Dark malicious tone answered.

"Che! What a bidding compensation, fine I'm on it"

" **Let's begin!** " Dark hauntingly replied.

"LET'S DANCE!" Neo shout with courage and vigor, his body emits a dark aura, his face become paler white, for his hair turn into obsidian black as his eyes glows in scarlet red, his blade is shining in blue, and then he leaped forward and dash to the mythical pursuers.

He charge his blade with dark energy and unleash a pulsar of curve wave to the unlucky first row of fairies, dissapating them easily,and then throwing his scabbard like a spinning boomerang that ricocheting in the poor white spirit blobs that pops up and shooting him with bullets, and the fairies answered his ultimatum by barraging some bullets as a counter, just in time, the scabbard return to his left hand, then he spin it very fast, bullets repelled as it hits his scabbard that spinning and forming a shield, then he blink to the second row of fairies, unleashing a barrage of dimensional slash, then he grab and clasp his scabbard and tilt it with his blade, and from the skies fall a barrage of spectral blades that pin down the third row of fairies and spirits, then he teleport to the last row of the fairies, he put his blade back to its sheet, as he charge some raw and primal dark energy, he then release his blade in single swing, unleashing a tempest of shadows that resemblance him, like a speed of light they slash the remaining fairies and white blobs, and the time that Neo return his blade to its scabbard, the shadows returns to his blade and one click sound as the scabbard and the guard of the blade meets, the fairies and white blobs burst like a bubble, the mist was blown away in the area by force of the attack revealing more tomb stones and dead trees

"Pathetic children of imaginations, insolent scums like you should stand aside by my will" Neo state coldly, as he leave the scene and made his own way out of the cemetery.

He then return to his normal human form, but a sudden headache give him a trial pain, after the headache subsides, he wander around the cemetery, he saw many items come from his land that have been scattered around, there is a wheels, a vending machines of sorts, junks and lots of things that normal to see in his world.

"Maybe this world has a same thing to my world, these things…" He paused and he looks around his area, the wind blows harder, he then look back, and saw nothing.

"Maybe I became more paranoid in these days" Neo sighed.

He start to walk again and studying his surroundings, many cross roads, logical thinking ensues, one the roads are pathway to a single exit while others are have a same meeting point, as he saw a three sturdy roads, he scan each road and he figures the right path.

"Thanks Mich for leaving some evidences" He chuckled as he follows the marks then set his last glance to the remains of Michael's footsteps.

As he approached the exit, he took a last glance to the ruined cemetery, he took a deep breath.

"You late, again,," A familiar voice from afar.

"Speaking of devil" Neo spoke in bored tone.

He saw Michael coming closer to him, as he removed his hat and spin it again in his hand.

"So how did you manage to cross the separate roads?" Neo ask.

"I meet a cosplayer, she said she is living here, though she is nice" Michael rebuts.

"A cosplayer? Ahem, excuse me; did you say this cemetery is her home?" Neo frowns with questioning notion.

"Yeah, at first I didn't believe in her, but when I saw her tail and round,,, what can I say big ears, it moves like it is lively, I start to became more curious about it" Michael explains.

"Hmm, I see, if the fairies and that tiny white clouds are real, and that mini version of energy ball that they fire against me that has a similarities which I watch last night is real, so is your info to be consider" Neo state, while poking his chin with index finger.

"Ah there you are" A new voice sprouts behind.

The two look to the source of the voice, to be revealed a young lady, dress in blue shawl, trimming with yellow in the edges, with black dress, and pair of shoes, round and big grey ears that same as her ash colored hair, she has a strange rod, while her tail coiled and holding a basket with objects.

"Oh great" Neo cut the silence.

"See, I say the truth ya know" Michael casually said.

"Where's the event of cosplay? A mall or a park, lemme guess, a garden behind the Akihibara's old retarded shop" Neo spoke and start to burst laughter as Michael smirk a little.

"Well, well, let's cut it out for now" Michael said as he walks a little distance away from Neo.

"Ah, Miss Nazrin, this is my friend Neo"

"I see, so two outsiders wandering the dangers of this cemetery"

"Ahem, are those ears and tail are real?" Neo ask.

"Yes, but still, I need you to take to the human village for your safety and security, Lady Hijiri will be pleased with this news" Nazrin said cheerfully.

"Human village? What is the meaning of this?!" Neo said in shock.

"Well, you are been transpired here in Gensokyo, this place is totally dangerous for wandering humans, since the malevolent Youkais is wandering around and taken many lives of reckless peoples" Nazrin speak sincerely.

"Tch, what a pain, if so then,,"

The scroll fall from the coat of Neo and it rolls to Nazrin, when Nazrin picks the scroll and saw the contents, she is shock and look to Neo.

"So a lucky outsider succeeds in going home and share about his thoughts about this land"

"hmm, I guess that's making sense, follow me" Nazrin order as she stare to the road where she recent standing all along.

The two follow the mouse youkai in the trail of a dusty road, as they walk they saw some flowers that swaying along with the wind.

"This is the "Road of Reconsideration" this is where many outsider commit to suicide, but thanks to the incense of these flowers causing them to monopolize survival instinct, some are regain their consciousness to live, while others is victimize by a stray youkai before they realize to live once again" Nazrin well explain the informations.

"A Road to Ruin your every days life, what a sore" Michael broadly comment.

"What about the cemetery?" Neo ask.

"Muenzuka is a, what can I say about it, well, a distinguish cemetery after all, where many things from outside world can be found, it is succulent in vengeful spirits, that's why it is very dangerous for humans to stay" Nazrin state, as she keeping her eyes on the road.

"Also that forest you see over there is the forest of magic, this forest is very dangerous to humans since some youkai and local fairies is lingering there, there is also a very toxic scent that can kill, so please as long as you can live, do not proceed to the forest"

"How about that…. Ahem! Sunny Garden over there" Michael asked as he point the very far away place filled with blooming flowers.

"Ah that one, that is the Garden of the Sun, that is the home of very dangerous flower youkai, if you value your life don't go there" Nazrin warns.

"Tch! So this land is a paradise of youkai and an endless hell for humans, pathetic place" Neo turning down voice as he keeps staring to the far away garden.

"Not really unless you are strong enough to fight, you can venture some of these, but there is also a very restricted area here" Nazrin said as she guides the two to another way to divert them away from the road to the forest of magic.

It's been a hour since they walk from Muenzuka, Neo notice the tall mountain and a vast forest surround it.

"Let me guess, for example that mountain, am I right?" Neo said, and then he starts to grip his blade.

"Youkai Mountain? Well if you go to the west side, based on the information I heard from Captain Murasa, the Tengu will shove you away from their territory, to the east side is the Moriya shrine, our rival in followers and believers, but that is safe, sometimes,,," Nazrin speak as she thought about the information.

"Religious sect huh? Interesting Lady Nazrin, don't worry I will be your follower even if I have already have a merciful God" Michael said as he embrace Nazrin, causing the mouse youkai to blush then smile for a while.

"How about you, Neo?"

"Told it about you already fool when we are in the outside world, I mean Kyoto, religion and I can't tag along" Neo's irritated voice comeback.

"Guess you are still harsh as ever, by the way what happen to the pursuers back to the Muenzuka?" Michael asked.

"Those scums already face their death, nothing is left alive" Neo said harshly as he glances to his blade.

"So, are you the one who make the mist in that cemetery to blow away, that could be an interesting scoop!" a new voice sprouts in the air.

Neo suddenly release his blade and point it to the sky in 45 degrees angle in west direction, and then a sudden gust of wind blows the dust, some leaves are flew away, at the tip of his blade, a face that of young lady floating and shock.

"That was too close" She said as she handed her note book and pen as she stare at the edge tip of the blade that pointing almost closer to her nose.

"Go away or you will be split into two, I will not tell it for a second rather than third time" Neo said coldly.

"A pesky tengu reporter, Lady Aya" Nazrin sighing in deep breath.

"Well, after a mouse, a tengu, luck is with me now" Michael spat cheerfully.

"Ah, what a bummer, could you please,," Aya want to say the next word but.

"Any last words?" Neo's immediate reply.

(=_=)...

(0.0) (0.0) !

A sudden barrage of dimension slash emerge in the horizon, along with a loud scream from a pesky tengu reporter, the wind breeze become stronger.

"Sheesh! Look what have you've done, my cloths have a torn and rip-off" Aya complain as she fan herself with tengu fan.

"Indeed, that slash is just a warning, come closer if you want a death wish" Neo cold rebut, leaving the three froze in fear.

("This guy is totally dangerous, that blade with those eyes that almost pierce my soul") Aya thought as she keeps writing in her note book.

"Not for a man that is colder than ice, with a melting tempered than a burning furnace" Michael retorts his speech gracefully.

"Enough of talking nonsense, time is precious because it's running" Neo answer to Michael's reappraisal.

"By the way how did you get those eyes, reminds me of the umbrella youkai when I accidentally met her" Aya frowns questioning motion.

"I was born with it, that's all" Neo stubborn reply.

"I see"

Aya continue to write as she float above the three, it's been two hours pass, they now approaching to the human village farm fields, many people keeping their eyes on the two new outsiders, especially Neo, because of his hideous looks like a very deadly aura that can kill who stand in his way, some of the men become to have a cold sweat, the kids are hiding in the back skirt of their mother, Neo saw it, he just sigh and apparently stare to the gate of the village that is closer and closer to him.

"Kyoto…." Neo Muttered to himself.

* * *

Later, at the human village entrance gate.

"Look, it's lady Nazrin, as well the pesky tengu reporter" the first gate guard said.

"And a two newcomer from outside world, Keine-sensei will have another guest and student" the second guard jesting.

The group made their entrance to the gate as Nazrin give her thanks to the gate guards for doing their duty very well, she fetch the two as she saw Aya is flying away, then she guide the two to the Myouren Temple for just an initial report about them and also to introduce them to her mistress, during Neo's walk he notice many different people can also been venturing here, not to say mostly are girls, there is a bunny girl that selling medicine, usually stare to him suspiciously but he ignore it and just go on, a fox lady that is buying tofu along with a cat girl behind her, the cat girl stand back when she see Neo's deadly appearance, even the fox become aware of this event, there are a certain young lady with a floating doll behind her while she carrying a book, to her back a bunch of dolls that carrying her groceries, the puppeteer notice him and stop for a while, Neo on the other hand stare at the nearby shop, his venture not yet finish, he saw a mysterious red haired woman in shawl cape that is hiding in the side of the building staring at him, this red hair brunette is keeping an eye on him, Neo become more irritated.

"You two keep going, I need to get out of this ill-treating garbage place" Neo said, gritting his teeth in total anger.

"Very well" Michael answered.

"Take care, Neo-san" Nazrin sigh.

"Then I file my leave" Neo's last word.

Neo use his dark energy, pulsating it to his body, then he disappear without a trace, the puppeteer and the red haired brunette shock to see him gone in an instant, without leaving a trace nor a mark in such way.

"Impressive, another gifted human" the puppeteer's voice, as she tend to walk again from where she stand.

"Hmm, another show off outsider" the red haired brunette said, then she walk away in the corner and disappear.

"My, my, things getting interesting" A new voice been heard, coming from a lady with a white parasol.

"This guy is mysterious one, how amusing, I can't wait to see him and invite him in my garden" she close her parasol revealed her green hair swayed with the wind along with her red plaid dress.

* * *

Back to Michael and Nazrin.

The two entered the temple, they were greeted by a nun and a cloud apparition, Michael amaze from what he saw the folks of myouren temple, he saw normal humans talking with the peaceful youkais, sooner he met the Myouren residents, The nun Ichirin and her cloud apparition partner in guard Unzan, the avatar of bishamonten and current devotee Shou, Captain Murasa, the jump scare youkai Nue (often punished by her seniors for surprising Nazrin and Michael, the priest in train Kyouko, and the wise Bake-Tanuki Mamizou, the head monk known as Byakuren Hijiri is currently on leave for unknown reasons, but still Micahel takes a photo of them in his phone that make them surprise to see a strange object that flashing as Michael points it to them, like the same that Aya brought to take a shot from them few years ago.

"Too bad Lady Hijiri is on leave" Minamitsu sad tone.

"It's alright, by the way, my friend Neo too, is not here, seems he is spacing out for a while" Michael replied.

"Neo?" Nue asked.

"He is an also an outsider like Michael-san, and also an expert swordsman" Nazrin said.

"An expert swords man?" Shou frowns.

"Not to mention, Aya gets a very hard time to interview him, she only gets a slash in her clothes as an answer in her pestering attitude" Nazrin state.

"Really? Another human who can fight a youkai?" Ichirin spoke with amazement.

"Yeah, and according to Aya, Neo disperse the mist after he slain a horde of vengeful spirits and fairies in the Muenzuka" Michael added.

"Wow, so this guy is very strong, capable in damnaku and spellcard duels huh?" Mamizou inspect.

"Hope that we can meet him sooner" Kyouko sheered comment.

"Or not, totally I've got terrible feeling in meeting this "Neo" guy" Nue disapproval comment.

"It's because your scare tactics won't give a single fear to a tough guy?" Minamitsu tease.

"Che, that's not true!" Nue defensively replied.

"Ohhh really?" Kyouko mischievously ask.

"Kyouko! All of you are meanie, I hate you!" Nue shouts and pouts.

All the important figures of Myouren temple burst to laughter.

"What a pain, Unzan let's go back to the front entrance" Ichirin order, the cloud apparition obey, and follow her.

"Well that's enough for today right?" Michael said in carefree tone.

"Yes, I think, ahahahhah" Shou replied and can't stop the laughter.

The Mouren temple become live again for another hilarious moment, the summer is very beautiful as the tree sways in the wind blows in a dawn afternoon.

* * *

"This guy is very amusing, Ufufufufu~" a voice of a lady, covering her face with a fan as she carrying her parasol.

"Things are getting interesting, let see what is your next move, Mr. Angelo Aoi or shall I call you Neo" she added as the gap starting to close.

"Welcome to Gensokyo, Neo"

Inside the closing gap, a view of Neo is to be see, he is standing in the rock boulder outside the village near the road of "Road of Liminality" as the wind blows so is his coat swaying along, he still gripping his blade while staring to the flying women who is passing nearby, he tend not to care like he ignore everybody who is passing by, he keeps staring to the endless horizon of the road.

Soon the real adventure begins and the fantasy is rising in the land of illusion, Gensokyo…..

* * *

 **The chains of fate and destiny is starting to break, our main protagonist is in deep confusion of power and memories, could he stand up for the challenges that coming to him, could he really find a second hope for his miserable life, the story of deserted life ends, a new leash of life arise in the land of illuminating paradise, soon to be revealed.**

* * *

 **Comment: My song theme for the beginning of the story is "Iro Wa Nioedo Chirinuru Wo" by Senya**


	4. Fate In Harmony

**Notice: I do not own Touhou Project, it is belong to Team Shanghai, as well known as the creator known as ZUN.**

* * *

 **Hmm, it seems I need to fix some certain words that wrong in every sentence and upgrade them in manner of perspective, though I have a short time to manage my stories and some issues to discuss, well let's get started.**

* * *

 **Message: If lies are easy for deceiving, then truth is hurtful in understanding.**

* * *

Night falls in the human village, Neo is still outside the village, and he is weeping in sorrow, he then breathe deeply, looking at the starry skies, he reminisce his childhood memories, he remember the time that he is with Maria at the middle of the night, both of them staring at the skies, looking for stars and glance to the moon until that vision fades, Neo return to his sense, he sighed, then he talk a walk for time being, crossing the road to the west, while still gripping to his blade at his left hand.

"If only I have this power before this tragedy happens, I could save them" Neo sought.

"Why I need to suffer like this"

"Why I am always left alone"

"This world is truly unfair"

He is walking like a drunk just like he is no longer in himself, pressure take his sense to become numb, his vision became fuzzy, he falls to the grassy field, rolling down and let the wind blows to him, soon his eyes filled with tears, he raised his hand to the skies and keep reaching the moon.

"I wish this pathetic life of mine is over and ends right now…."

He fell asleep….

During the stroke of about to full moon, he awakes, he brush off the dirt in his face, he start to walk to the road, he saw some fairies flying around, tend these mythical creatures didn't notice him passing by, he then keep walking to the Road of Liminality, few hours pass he reach the small village reside in the road, tend some of these are usually a store and shops, he saw many different people, he sense these people aren't humans from the village, they tend to walk around and some of them buying from the shops, Neo start to grip his blade, and start to approach the entrance, few humans, ghost, fairies, youkais and lots of spirits, wandering around.

"A midnight shops for the creatures of the night? Not bad" Neo muttered then grins.

As he walk, he saw Aya taking pictures of the people and shops around, while some a wolf youkai who is handling a shield and a big scimitar stopping her rampant of snapshots, he also saw another tengu tailing behind them, after that, he took a last glance to the reporter.

"What a pain, is she kind of crazy maniac in something like that?" Neo sighed.

As he pass by, some folks are staring at him, fairies step back as they saw Neo's heterochromatic eyes, and strange clothing, often some of people are mistaken him for a new leash youkai, he just ignore them, then he move to a takoyaki stand.

"I want one of these, how much?" He asked directly.

"That will be 10 yen, young man" the store keeper answer.

"Deal, I'll be waiting" Neo replied.

After he pay the price for a food, as he look back, and saw the people who keep staring at him turn away their eyes from him in the moment he face them, few minutes the takoyaki is served, as he eat, he saw some of the people is standing aside, as a group of ladies is passing by, one is little lady with a pinkish mob cop and dress, with a red bow tie, she has a blue hair and scarlet eyes, the most noticeable to her is a paired of bat wings in her back, at her right side, a silver haired maid attendant, and from her left side, is also a little lady dress in a mob cap that cover her Blondie hair and a pair of red dress with a yellow bow tie, she has also a paired of wings, a wings with a colored pointy gems that clinging to the metal wings, she is accompanied by a woman dress in green Chinese authentic dress, she has a blue eyes and a red long hair, and a green beret with a star badge in the front with a Chinese letterings inscribe in the star badge, Neo then back to his eating business as he finish the last takoyaki in his hand tray, he is about to leave when he heard.

"A human? Wandering here at the middle of the night?" voice coming from his back.

He then look to his back, and saw the bat wing lady, staring at him, he revert and revealed his face to the newcomer.

"If you don't have an important business for me, go away" His cold reply.

Suddenly Neo unsheathed his blade to his left side, caught the silver haired maid that blinks to him while her right hand has a knife pointing to his throat, while his blade pointing to her chin.

"Not bad" the blue haired lady spokes.

"I won't let you lay any finger to hurt my milady even if it cost my life" the maid added.

"Make a single move, your dead, if you value your life and loyalty, stand aside, I won't tell you the second time" Neo warns seriously.

"Sakuya, that's enough, truly the tengu reporter didn't lie about you in her newspaper" the blue hair lady said in satisfaction.

"Aya, tch! She is truly a hard headed fool" Neo's irritated speaking, then he put his blade in his scabbard, then the maid width draw, blinking away from him, returning back to the side of the blue haired lady.

"So what do you want from me? And especially who are you?" Neo speak, with very cold stare to the group then he had a murderous glare to the blue haired lady.

"My name is Remilia Scarlet, Head mistress of Scarlet devil mansion, and yet I just want to know and to talk about yourself, you have an interesting fate after all, Mr. Neo" Remilia replied and bow, as she smile with elegance, revealed her fangs.

"Vampire, I see, it's my first time to see a living mythological creature of the night, tell me that little Blondie brat in your left side,,,," Neo spoke and about to finish when.

"Yes she is also a vampire; she is my sister Flandre Scarlet" Remilia immediate answer.

"Good evening Mr. Neo, My name is Flandre, but you can call me Flan, if you want so" Flandre said cheerfully.

"Hnmp! Then if that is whatt you want, and also Miss Scarlet, let settle our talk somewhere" Neo said while still on guard.

"And why not, Sakuya" Remilia said and call her maid.

"Yes, Milady, follow me Neo-san" Sakuya said as she leading the way.

"Yay, Mr. Neo is coming with us, Mr. Neo can I call you Onii-chan from now on" Flandre joyful ask.

"Well, uhmm, that's,, sheesh! Whatever, fine call me if you enjoying that way" Neo confused tone.

"What a stupid conversation, another waste of my time" Neo muttered, while keeping his irritation control.

"Ah, lady Flan, please do not push too much pressure for Neo-san" the Chinese red hair woman speak as she keeps an eye on Flandre.

"I'm not pressuring Onii-chan like that, Meiling-san" Flandre putting reply.

"Well is that so, if it is all right Neo-san?" Meiling ask.

"I'm fine as long as not annoys me too much, I can handle that" Neo answer.

Neo follow the Scarlet group as they made their way, many youkai saw him, some of them frown to see a human following a group of dangerous and well known in Gensokyo, at the side of the road, near the meadow of a grass fields, lies a round stones, a mat with a basket, there is also a campfire, the group seated along with Neo in the round stones, even Neo wants to go away from Remilia's group earlier, something is very important that pulling him close to Remilia, maybe it has meaning to meet the Scarlet devil mansion members after all.

"First of all, you see that the shops and stores here are busy right?" Remilia said as she takes a sight to the stalls in busy street.

"Summer festival is coming; surely there will be a fire-works in the next day" Neo abruptly comment.

"And you are not a really cold person aren't you?" Remilia mischievously replied, keeping her eye on Neo.

"Unless you don't make any stupid things and idiocy, we will have no problem" the words coming from Neo.

"You lost many people you love"

"And my Fiancée, the only woman that give me a joy to existence"

"Personal matter and problems is a big issue right?"

"Secrets cannot hide forever"

"You are still in pain"

"I cannot lie, or can't deny"

"You really hate your fate right?"

"Cannot forget, acceptance is very hard thing to do, I despise my life while I'm still alive"

"And you want to break the chains that clings to your heart and mind?"

"I'm already free from it, illusions is just a deceiving lies to people"

"This world is the true illusion, but do not fall in delusion" Remilia accord and finishes.

Remilia take a tea cup in her right hand and the Sakuya gets the teapot and pour the tea to Remilia's cup, she then look to Neo's fair face, and then she look to her sister Flandre who keeps playing and nudging on Meiling, then Neo stand up and get his blade, he unsheathe it and point it to the moon, he saw his own reflection in the blade, Sakuya become more confused but she make herself calculated and relax as she saw Neo's antics, Remilia saw it too, but she keep still sipping in her tea.

"You may be a human, but you have a power that surpass your limit" Remilia's cut in.

"Let's just say I'm a human who possessed the power that only human can imagine, but I never losing and surrendering my humanity" the reply from Neo as he put his blade to its scabbard.

"How did you get that power in your possession?" Sakuya ask.

"I don't know nor I can't remember, the only thing I know is when I'm in real peril of death, it sudden appear and invokes within my sub-conscious"

"Interesting, often the accumulation of power is remain in mystery, maybe Patchi can help"

"Lady Patchouli?" Sakuya surprised.

"Hmm, not interested, maybe it is right to keep it secret until the day comes" Neo objects.

"Is that so, my bad, looks like we need to be patient in our curiosity?" Remilia's tone in disappointment.

"Onii-chan?" Flandre joins.

"What is it kid?" Neo answer.

"Could you visit us in my Onee-sama's mansion, can you?" Flandre ask"

"Not for now, but let's take the chance maybe sooner I can" Neo said, then he smiled and patting Flandre's mobcap.

"So what you gonna do next, Neo-san?" Meiling questioned.

"Maybe I need a lot of rest at my new home in the village, while keeping venturing the landmarks of Gensokyo"

"You what?!" Sakuya shocked in surprise.

"Ahahahha~ looks like we stumbled in crazy explorer now" Remilia laughter intensifies.

"I can take care of myself, even if I need to force myself into a fight just to discover new things, I will"

"But that's totally an outrageous move, Gensokyo is,,," Meiling added and about to finish.

"Dangerous place, well I'm here just to learn and to hone my skills and talents, and to find a new way to live for a second chance"

"Well whatever, but keep to yourself about the dangers you might be face-off" Sakuya warned.

"I will promise to keep myself alive, I have a little promise with this little girl, that I gonna pay a visit you all someday" He said then he pats again Flandre and the little girl smiled while put her both hands to the warm hands of Neo over her head.

"And if you want to block or stand in my way, I will not hesitate to cut you down, go away or stand aside is your only option" He coldly added.

Then Neo stand while gazed to the moon, then he walk away, leaving the group unfazed of his dangerous ideas, Remilia smirks, Flandre is becoming to feel lonely again, but still Meiling keep her eye on her, while Sakuya signs in disappointment and look to Neo, she saw a darkness cover his body, then she saw an another dark apparition behind Neo that staring at her, cold sweat falls from her forehead down to her cheeks.

"You saw it very well, Sakuya" Remilia said while keep staring to the moon, and then she smiled.

"That presence, Milady"

"Very deadly, indeed"

"He maybe a human, but he have a power that surpass human's capabilities, like he transcended to higher power prosperity"

"Then only we can do is to wait while we watch him to discover new things in our world today, right Milady?"

"You can say that, but tonight let's prepared our self for the upcoming festival"

Remilia takes another sip from her tea cup, while the Sakuya stared back again to Neo who is far away from them, after that she glance back to Flandre and Meiling who is taking so much fun as they eat, the moon glows and the lights of Liminality road shops twinkled.

* * *

Back to Neo on the road to Human Village.

He is keeping walking in the distance, he look far away through the mountains, he saw every new scenery as he gaze, sooner the festival is about to start, he keep sense of doubt if it's right to become a shadow in light, a darkness in a glow, he keep thinking how to adapt to a new world, is he scared of the truth, he is no longer himself back to his life three years ago? Doesn't he is totally suffered in too much trouble.

" **Thinking of troubles won't help you, I assured it** " Dark cuts his thought.

" **There are important things that are about to approach and yet to come, it is very important, value it, treasured it** "

"What are you talking about?" He questioned.

 **"You will know soon, patience my friend, for I know that your adventure is just starting, this is only the beginning** "

"I can't understand what you mean, if you have no reason to say good things, then fuck off and shut up"

" **Stop being a cold ice in a midst of the desert, stubbornness has no good for you** "

"Excuse me? Did you eat something nasty while I'm doing my own business before?"

" **You can't hide forever, you need to hone yourself and find your purpose** "

"Can you leave me please, you are not my gramps, neither my old man…."

The voice of dark perish, Neo's words is been cut, he suddenly stop, he saw a red haired woman dressed in white dress underneath a blue vest, and has an obi with a large coin tied in the center, her red eyes seems piercing him in distance while keeping floating above and holding her scythe , he become alert, like there is a grave danger is approach, he make a defensive stance holding his blade while keeping an eye on the newcomer, while keeping his sense alert in his surroundings, he is about to use his power but cut once again, but this time it comes to the woman.

"Well I'm not here for a spell card duel or damnaku"

Neo poked face graze for misunderstanding.

"Night is very dangerous for a wandering human, tend you are different and special among of them"

"Oh, by the way, my name Komachi, what's yours?"

Neo's face down in disappointment, he used his power, blinking away from the woman, leaving her shock with his last message"

"I don't have a time for the likes of you, if you'll excuse me"

Komachi jaw lowed, she became sweating severely, a very cold sweat flowing down from her forehead, her body trembles in shock.

"I think Eiki-sama will be disappoint in this, and a bunch of lecture will cling to me,,,, again"

Komachi gazes in sky like her soul is flowing out, like a huge destruction is approaching to her.

"Nah, I'll just keep going to find him in order that I will not disappoint her"

"But how?"

"Why she really need this creepy guy?"

A silence ensues, Komachi flew away, finding her target, in order to fulfill her mission, she like to take a nap, but that will only lead her to another worst problem when her superior finds out, she really gave all she have to find Neo, thought she need to track the essence of Neo's soul to easily to find him, getting a hard time is no longer an option to her, she'll gonna finish this in no time to have her time in resting and enjoyment, as for Neo, things becomes more sturdy and mysterious, especially the riddle that Dark gave to him, what does it mean, what really it can do to improve himself.

* * *

 **The time has come for Neo to discover more about himself, could the involvement of Scarlet family is connected to him? Why is the mysterious ladies gets interested in him, why Komachi really need his presence for her superior's audience, what is the real motives of Dark for Neo, the case is about to open for new mystery is coming….**

* * *

 **Well done, just remembering the song of the OST of Hifuu club activity record: The sealed esoteric history, by the way here's the link.**

 **watch?v=LilQ81_ciAA**

 **See yah soon, dear readers…..**


	5. Judgement Day

**Notice: I do not own Touhou Project, it is belong to Team Shanghai, as well known as the creator known as ZUN.**

* * *

 **Sorry for a late notice, some of the stories in the recent chapters are being changed, other errors are been corrected, but just to make sure that the story flows in connected ways, so thanks for concern, and now we should start the story right away….**

* * *

 **Message: We have freedom to speak and to say, but we don't have a rights to judge.**

* * *

After blinking and escaping the mysterious woman named Komachi, Neo found himself standing in a small house, he then take a deep breath within.

"So this is you hogging spot huh?" He whispers to himself.

He then makes a simple three knocks on the door.

"Mich, I'm back, open up the door, yah lazy bum" Neo added.

The door open up, revealed Michael dressed in traditional Japanese attire, while his face is steel sleepy.

"Keine-sensei said that the night time is very dangerous *Yawn*, you should not wandering at a time like this, yah crazy fool" Michael said as he open the door light.

"Come in and rest, tomorrow you will talk to her and Miss Akyu, and also the others who amazed in your crazy antics"

"You've told about what happen about us before we arrive?" Neo frowns.

"Got a problem, you have a big name in in headlines of the Bumbumaru newspaper, get inside and sleep, man look at you, your coat covered in dust, better to clean up for tomorrow, friend" Michael comments as he look to Neo's stained coat.

"Got it, *sigh* another problem will come soon, and I've already have a bad feeling about it" Neo muttered with disappointment.

The midnight has already passed, time will come for the rising sun to shine again to the land of Gensokyo, and another day for the duo to face, Neo took off his coat and coiled it, he then put it on the wooden chair, then he proceed to the bedroom where he saw Michael already fall asleep, he was leaved with a smile on a face then he proceed to his bed, then after a minutes pass, he fall into a deep slumber of sleep, few hours pass, a sudden knock on the door wakes the two.

"Check it,,, out buddy, maybe,,, that *Yawn* is the new,,,, roommate *Yawn*" Michael slumber tone.

"Fine, sheesh,,,," Neo replied, then he woke up and start to walk drowsing, upon reaching the door, he open the light and the door.

"Excuse me, do you know what…." Neo irritate said but cut when.

"Hello, we meet again" The voice return.

The Neo immediately slam the door and closing it, then he return to his bed very fast.

"Who is it?" Michael asked.

"The weirdo who holding a grass scythe" Neo reply, covered himself with a bedding sheet and return to sleep.

"Well, that's a bad sign" Michael said then he return to sleep.

Morning rise Neo woke up early, leaving the sleeping Michael to savor his dreams, then he proceed to living room, he get his coat, with a single wipe with his right hand, the stain remove magically and there is no sign of foul smell, it's just like a new washed and dried, he then put on the coat and about to walk outside, as he open the door the wind blows up in his face, the glittering light blurs his vision, then he regain his sight, in his front revealed a woman who still waiting for him.

"Komachi…." Neo breaks the silence.

"Took you so long, is it alright to leave a young woman outside the house while freezing in baleful winds" Komachi replied.

"Then why don't go home if you feel something like that, idiot" Neo angry in return.

"Hey! Why so angry like that?" Komachi retort.

"Foolishness, that is what you totally have" Neo straight answer.

"I will not come here in the first place if Eiki-sama didn't push me to strive hard to locate and negotiate with a something creepy human like you!" Komachi burst in anger.

"GET LOST!" Neo cried out, then slam the door once again, leaving Komachi, Neo then took of his coat, then his clothes, he really need to go to bathroom to take a bath to cool off himself for an early dilemma, meanwhile outside the house of the duo.

"Tchh! I have enough!…" Komachi said desperately in uncontrollable anger.

Komachi charge and made a hard kick to the door, the door slam to the floor, revealing Neo naked torso, exposing his well build body down to his lower part where he only wears a boxer shorts, Komach stop suddenly, she saw Neo and her face suddenly flustered heavily in red, like there is a steam will suddenly pop out soon, Neo shocked, then he act quickly, throwing the destroyed door to Komachi in a flash, causing the red haired lady blow away about few meters away from the house, many villager saw what happen, after looking to the poor Komachi knocked in the ground with a destroyed door, they saw half naked Neo, whose face was red as a ripe tomatoes in shame.

"Disrespectful, foolish, low class, maniac!" Neo shout in embarrassment, then he run to the bathroom immediately.

Some villagers burst to laughter, others help Komachi to get up from knock downed, some share their thoughts about what happen to the two, whatever happens the ruckus grows, some village guards come to the area along with a lady dressed in a blue with a red ribbon in the collar of the dress , this woman is handling a book, with a strange pagoda like hat on the top of her silver long hair with a trim of blue high lights, beside her a young lady dressed in traditional Japanese attire colored in yellow flower pattern sleeve, with a green vest and shortened red hakama skirt with a white lace obi, her violet haired decorated with a flower on the top, she is handling a scroll, both of the two is coming closer to the house where the duo is current living, they saw what happen in the latter, seeing Komachi's nose bleeds with a few rashes on face and arms while her dress took a little scratch, the wooden door that is totally destroyed and cannot repair anymore, and a door less house.

"Man! Total fuck up, what's going on?" Michael voice echoed in the house.

"Ask your creepy and rage tempered friend!" Komachi shouts outside as she start to wipe her bleeding nose.

"Neo! Friend, are you out of your mind!" Michael bursting words.

"Insulting me, crashing the door, making a scheme and black mailing, I will not forgive such as this for such folly actions" Neo's echoing voice replied outside the bathroom.

"Oh great!" Michael facepalm.

Michael get his hat and put it on, he went outside and saw the crowd, to his left side, the two familiar people gazes on him with concern, he took a deep breath and replied to the two.

"Good morning Keine-sensei, and Miss Hieda, he still in bathroom, maybe he is drowning in problems" he greeted and start a joke.

"Well, is that so, we will wait till he is already done" Keine said as she start to flip a page of her book.

"No, please come inside and have a seat, you are my guests, I should take a proper care for the important people of human village" Michael said with concern and care.

"Gentlemanly, as I include your biography in my scrolls" Akyuu inspect.

"Uhmm, excuse me, you have also a business with the creepy guy?" Komachi joining the conversation.

"Ah, the shinigami of Higan, what's bringing you here, is there a lost soul lingering here again?" Keine denote phrase.

"Eiki-sama needs a talk with him, literally right now, if I fail,," Komachi concluded but being cut.

"Bunch of lecture and punishment confronts you" Akyuu finish off.

"Right, huhuhuhuhu" Komachi cries.

The three get inside while Michael accompanies them to the living room, then he prepare some tea in the kitchen, and served them to his visitors, then he go to his room to get some new clothes to prepare to his bath, while waiting for Neo to finish, the ladies start to have a conversation about Neo and the headlines in the newspaper about him.

"It seems another dubious headlines about him, that tengu never change" Keine said as she take a sip in her tea.

"But according to Nazrin-san report to the Myouren temple, he made a barrages of slash that land a tremendous hit to Aya-san, capable in super-human feats" Akyuu speak in defense.

"That guy? Hmm that's interesting, more humans capable in spellcard duels, often he is the first male participant" Komachi comment

"According to Michael-san, Neo is very cold to strangers, but he is soft for people who close to him, back in three years ago, he was a pleasant person often nice to everyone but when the incident come to his life that result to his family death, after that tragedy happen, he is very different now" Akyuu explain in details.

"That was totally a huge pity, what a painful past" Keine concern as she slowly put her tea cup in the table.

"I guess, I was wrong about him, he's not totally a nasty guy, but he is just lonely and needs to understand after all" Komachi regrets.

"There are more interesting things will happen sooner, I'm so totally impressed and eager to meet him" Akyuu added.

"Same as I, maybe he can give a contribution to the history of Gensokyo" Keine respond with satisfaction and open her book.

"As for me, I will wait till he forgive me, even he really hates me so much, just to show my regret about my actions earlier" Komachi speak as she finish her tea.

"Fine, just don't repeat your foolishness, because there will be no second chance is guaranteed" The voice boom inside the room.

"Ah, you are finish, at last" Michael bored tone as he approach to the bathroom.

"Well, let settle it now, there are more parts of the land yet to discover" Voice revealed to be Neo dress in his usual attire, while combing his hair.

"So that's the one who wipe a horde according to the newspaper" Keine said then she closes the book she read.

"Hmm, definitely he is, good morning Mr., we are here to,," Akyuu said.

"I know, let settle it" Neo finishing off the conversation.

The three prepared themselves to face Neo, both of them sit in their proper seats, Neo and Michael sit on the right side, while Keine and Akyuu where in the left, Komachi is seating between the two side of the table, Hieada start the conversation by asking about him, Neo answers it as fast as he can while sharing information about outside world and related to him, Keine explain the land of Gensokyo, the short version of history, Danmaku battles, and Spell card Duels to Neo in details, causing Neo to amaze in their culture, then he said that he is willingly to join the battles and make his own spell cards, few minutes pass, Komachi sudden fall asleep in middle of conversation, while Michael pick her up and bring her to the other room to nap on, then Michael return to the table and listen along with Keine to the conversation, then after the hour of the latter, Neo show his blade to the two, the only heirloom he have from old man Kenji, then he show the scroll to the two, Keine surprised to saw the letter, causing Neo become more suspicious what happening to this event, Keine explain what really happen to his grandfather and his comrades arrival in Gensokyo then she gave Kenji's ripped note, Neo remain confuse but still he manage to analyze the events that transpired him in Gensokyo in first place, after that he set on his mind to begin the investigation of marks that he found out, first was the scroll, second was the ripped note that keine gave to him, he sighed in distress, but suddenly he become to relax when Michael lay his hand on his shoulder that showing a sign of his concern and cheering that Neo can accomplish this new quest, Neo begins to smile once again, as he finish consulting Keine and Akyuu, Komachi goes out of the room while yawning and face the group with a satisfied face in a very sweet nap.

"You should not be anyone else, be you, be the real you, be the Angelo back in three years ago" Michael consulting.

"I see, guess it can't be helped" Neo replied and he face once again Komachi.

"Let's go, I sincerely apologize for my rudeness about you, I was caught off guarded that results to further violence, I think you are a nice person to talk with" Neo confront Komachi.

"Well, I make such horrible mistakes to you so it is my duty to say sorry and beg for forgiveness, but I think we are even now" Komachi said as she stretched her body.

"Then have a safe trip to Higan, you two" the chronicler speak as she keep reviewing the biography of Neo.

"Yes, have a safe trip; well the summer festival is about to begin in net few days and the people in the village will need my assistance and guidance in the preparations, I have to go now Akyuu" Keine said, then she get her book and made her way out of the house as Komachi and Neo follows her outside, while Michael and Akyuu tailing them.

As they go outside the house and the crowd is starting to disperse after the incident happen to them, Keine make a last wave of goodbye while Akyuu give the group some good luck smile, both of the two is having a very busy day for the upcoming festival in the next day, while Neo and Komachi are busy in preparations on their trip, Michael toss the newspaper to Neo, which Neo catch the Bumbumaru papers and saw his own stolen shot where he pinpoint his blade to Aya in perspective view shot, he sigh and throw the paper back to smirking Michael that keeping his hat spinning in his finger, then Michael walks away in different direction, but obviously to the workshop that can repair and replace the door that destroyed in the earlier ruckus, Neo faces Komachi once again, but this time his face full of innocent and fair appearance.

"Release a minimum of your power and think about the place we are bound to go" Neo instruct.

"Ok, just a second" Komachi Concetrates.

Neo felt the little power coming from Komachi's body to her hand, with exact timing, Neo release his dark raw power to succumbs himself along with Komachi in darkness, when the darkness disperse, the trace of two gone, teleportation complete, the fate is the only one known where the two are now for the time being, the dark force of power shrinks the two to a loop hole of mysterious space, the two saw Komachi's memories, tend Komachi starting to cover the eyes of Neo for a bit of shame in her privacy, neo just smiled, he keep trailing to the place where he is destined to meet an important figure of Gensokyo, they traveled the marvelous line as many sparking lights are glowing, Komachi amaze in the constellational like trip, like she is flying to the space with Neo, on the other hand Neo saw the gleaming light once again, and he knew already that they about to arrive to the destination, but before they bound to leave the space like traveling, Neo's sight blurs, he saw a vision, a mysterious event that will come to him, he saw in his vision himself standing in the mid of Bamboo forest while there is rain storms falls, he is facing an unknown person who is standing and position in a fighting stance, he charged to the unknown guy who cross his arms that glowing in bright flaming orange, then a lightning struck their grounds, the vision ends, Neo frowns, the travelling ends, the two found themselves standing in the court like coliseum, with a high stage over them, Neo gazes the area, studying the whole court, Komachi takes a deep breath, and then start to spoke.

"Welcome to Higan, Neo-san, this is the court of the Yama, my superior, Lady Eiki" Komachi compromise as she put her scythe down.

"Hmm, definitely, and an important person for an important place as concluded" Neo's comment.

The two hear a footsteps coming from the stage alley of the court, Komachi already know the footsteps as she make herself active and in decent appearance, she is starting to get a little sweat, but she keep herself in normal posture, for she known what she expected to be happen, Neo prepares himself to meet the important figure of Gensokyo as well as he keep himself cool and in proper stature, soon the yama arrives at the court, her blue eyes stare sharply direct to Neo's heterochromatic eyes, while Neo study the appearance of the said Yama of Gensokyo, she wears a dark blue, black and white dress with gold decorations and one ribbon on both sleeves. She wears a blue and white hat with a gold emblem in front over her green hair and a red and white bow on the back; the emblem and bow are balanced equally. She also wears black shoes with a red bow on them, and frilly socks, over all her suit is quietly nice, although she has a wooden rod at her right hand for what reasons.

"You did well Komachi, a well done job" Eiki greets as she lowered her wooden rod.

"Greetings and good morning Neo-san, I'm Komachi's superior and head, my name is Yamaxanadu, Eiki Shiki, I know that you are curious why in a hasty moment I need your presence right?" She added.

"The vengeful spirits who is lingering in Mayohiga is wiped out, thought Komachi having a hard time to deal with these impudent souls to be judge, yet you reduce the heavy matters of concealing them, you have my gratitude and my thanks"

"It was a pleasure to meet such an important person like you, great Enma, and your welcome" Neo replied.

"Back on the topic, I sent Komachi to you to make an investigation about the spirit essence known as orb fragments that develop by your grandfather, Aoi Kenji, Komachi cannot handle this matter because she need more working comply to ferry the spirits, but this fragments called orbs holds the memory of the spirits that detached from their spiritual body, causing to make them to be a lost souls, without this orbs, they cannot retain into normal states, and holding them back from being judge that is truly a big inconvenience and problem in my court and Higan"

Neo surprised on Eiki's formal speech regarding to his grandfather connections and the matter is really serious, he then look to ripped piece of paper that has Kenji's writings, he read it.

"Enigma, Unknown to anyone, to unlucky leaves of deity who cure your ill-fated darkness"

The paper burns suddenly, Neo frowns in confusion, a riddle? An evidence that might lead him to the answers he need, but what is the meaning of the riddle and its purpose? What is the connection of this note him, who is this enigma, who is this deity who cure, then he face Eiki once again.

"I don't know what is going on, but I don't want to waste more time, I accept the job, there is important things I need to close, this will be part of excuse to venture this land" Neo spoke as he grip his blade.

"Aside to find what lies in the questions and mysteries in your mind, then you have my trust to this matter, the deal about this job begins" Eiki conclude the talks, as the fire of court begun to blaze and fiery.

"But before we start, I need to witness your talent and abilities, the news is about your very successful hit on tengu while it is evading you slashes" Eiki speak as she keep her eyes on Neo.

"I make a blunt slashes and order not to kill her, I'm not totally a mindless killing machine, if I do so, she will be dead before" Neo explains.

"I see, we need to go to the shrine of the lazy maiden in the east, can you fly?" Eiki asks.

"Nope, but I have a faster way to go there, right Komachi?" Neo answers then he glare and signal to Komachi.

"Yes, it is true lady Eiki, the way of Neo's fast traveling portal is just like the gap Youkai" Komachi responds.

"Hmm, interesting, why not we try it right now?" Eiki's curiosity grew.

"It settled then, come here great Enma, you too Komachi" Neo said as he performs a magical circle around him.

"Just imagine the location of the shrine and I will take you there in a second and also let a single drop of your magic essence, it will serves as a fuel to the portal"

Neo explain, as the two getting inside the circle, and do what he tasked, the circle glows with a lit of darkness, soon it cover the three, when the darkness disperse, the three gone instant, and within a few seconds the darkness falls to the shrine that Keine and Eiki said, the red tori in the marble stair case, with trees that align in marble floor that is totally messed by few fallen leaves and dust which their landed, in their front, stood a rundown shrine with a dusty donation box.

"If you'll excuse me, Lady Eiki, I will clean up this mess" Neo starts.

Neo walk in the middle of the marble floor, then he concentrate his power, minimize it, flowing it to his right arm to his hand, then he grip his blade, then release it and sway the blade in front of him, by a powerful swing he blow the dust and leaves away causing a burst of wind bursting sound, the floor dirt is been cleared, there is no leaves left behind, Neo proudly return his blade to its sheet, once it meet and clicks with the scabbard, an individual emerged suddenly behind the shrine.

"~Oh, Marisa, *hic* your back, that was so *hic* fast" the drunken voice said.

"Oh it's the Oni, hi Suika" Komachi greet.

"~Oh, Komachi *hic*, what a surprise" Suika speaks.

"Where is the shrine maiden" Eiki ask, cutting the two.

"~She is inside, getting some *hic* broom to clean this marble floors, *hic* but seriously" Suika spoke but cut when another figure emerged, dressed in unusual shrine maiden clothes, big and red ribbon in tied in her hair, she have a purification rod in her right hand and a broom in her left hand.

"Marisa, you've come back so early, I thought you will do take an hour to get some things in you,,," She was stopped to see Suika standing along with Eiki, Komachi and another foreign outsider.

"Uhmm, you wish to go to your world?" Reimu added as she analyze the new person in her front, she is a little bit surprised as she saw Neo's eyes.

"He is my new subordinate and worker, I have my objectives in coming here, shrine maiden" Eiki joins and explains.

"Well, *sigh* so what the great Enma's business in my shrine" Reimu retort.

"Remember Aoi Kenji" Komachi added.

"Oh, that old geezer, the one who made a deal with the tengu and kappa for technology advancement" Reimu answers.

"I see, so gramps make some partnership with the Youkais, sharing some ideals and objectives from company" Neo rebut while making a cross hand.

"Oh by the way *hic who is this guy?" Suika ask.

"My apologies, sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Aoi Angelo, but you can call me Neo, I preferred for that" Neo introduce himself to Reimu and Suika.

"Ibuki Suika, *hic* and this girl behind me *hic* is the shrine maiden of Hakurei shrine, Reimu *hic*" Suika returns and smiling to Reimu.

"Well, come inside, let's settle the latter in the guest room, I'll prepare some tea and biscuits" Reimu invites as she saw the marble floorings is already cleaned.

The group is now walking inside the shrine as Neo walks last, but before he enters the shrine, he drops so many coins inside the dusty donation box, Komachi noticed it.

"Wow, how generous you are, if Reimu saw this she will start to cry just to thank you" Komachi mischievous comment.

"This shrine seems un-popular to its residence, I do this not to impressed, but to give respect and concern for her duties to Gensokyo" Neo replied in defense.

"But still, she will be happy, and her moral will be boost for a meantime" Komachi denote as she keep her eyes closed with her smile on Neo.

"Let's call it a day for her" Neo returns and smiled back to Komachi.

The two went inside the shrine, the discussion begins, the connection of his grandfather to the Youkai individuals that resides in the Youkai Mountain, after a one hour pass, Eiki then explain to Reimu about Neo's talent and power, she wants Reimu to make a spellcards for him for his job, Reimu agreeds, the session begins, few minutes, another booming sound emerges outside the shrine.

"I think that's Marisa now" Reimu said as she finish her tea.

"Just wait here"

Reimu went outside the shrine, as she leaves the group, Eiki explain once again the problem to the three, Suika's drunkiness was gone upon hearing the orb thing and it's connection to the souls.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the shrine…

Reimu meets the two person she is totally annoyed, but it could not help, in her front a blue haired lady with a hat decorated with peaches and leaves sitting in a keystone, dressed in white button-up blouse with a red bow at the collar; a blue dress with a light blue bow on the back and brown lace-up boots, apron she carries on her dress has a rainbow-patterned shard link around it, both her hands clasp in a blade that the tip is under between her fit, and another lady that is floating above her dressed in white and red shirt, a long black skirt, and a fedora with a red bow and two long ribbons extending out. She also has a long, white and red shawl entwined along her arms and blouse. Both the shawl and shirt glow with scarlet color, her scarlet eyes reading the mood of Reimu, she sighs as her violet haired lowed.

"Eldest daughter, make sure do not make another ruckus in here" the lady floating above advances her word on the lady sitting in the key stone.

"Tch! Fine, hey miko, I read the tengu's newspaper when I visit the village, where is he?" the lady that sitting on keystone ask grumpily, as the wind blows once again, the leaves floats in the air.

* * *

 **Things on the table has been turned, the adventure becomes to intensifies, Neo accept the job in order to discover the things that he didn't know about his grandfather, and his connections to the Youkai residence of Youkai Mountain, about the riddle, about his growing power and his vision, could the two familiar ladies that Reimu meet has an objective regarding to Neo's appearance, soon Neo's quest is about to start and beginning of his journey begins…**

* * *

 **Well, that's a big accomplishment for me, for just a week absent in typing this story, as for now my theme song here is from Yuuhei Satellite..**

 **"Kachoufuugetsu/Beauties of Nature"**

* * *

 **Sooner I will make another story regarding to this tale, and thanks for my first review for you like my story so far, so patience is virtue, just wait again, see yah!**


	6. Heaven And Earth

**Notice: I do not own TouhouProject, it is belong to Team Shanghai, as well known as the creator known as ZUN.**

* * *

 **Ok, here we go again, took me a while to set the story again, but still I need to study the this imaginary world of Touhou story, so we can keep up the story good and balance.**

* * *

 **Message: Falls by blind proudness, rise with a quiet knowledge.**

* * *

"Inside but how did you figure it out?" the only replied coming from Reimu.

"By me, Ayayayayaya~" a smirking voice sprout behind the keystone, revealed to be Aya.

"I was passing by to find some interesting scoop, I spotted this celestial along with the oarfish wandering and I ask her, seems that she read my newspaper about my tragic story about Neo, then I saw a black circle form from a far distance and I ask them to come along with me" She added unstoppably.

"Sheessh, more annoying visitors, fine come inside but please don't make any ruckus at my shrine, especially you!" Reimu instruct and point her index finger to Tenshi.

"Don't worry, I made a heavy surveillance to the Eldest Daughter, to make sure that she will not cause any problems here" the Oarfish Youkai cuts and joins.

"Don't make me a dumb person Iku, I know what to do!" The celestial defend with upset tone.

"Fine, make this conversation continues inside, I don't want any passing Youkai to saw us so they can crash once again my privacy" Reimu cuts and complains as she step back to the shrine.

"Hmm, things are gonna be interesting, I'm excited to meet him once again" Aya said excitedly as she start to take notes.

"Heh, think you're the one, I want to figure it out if this guy is really interesting" The celestial spoke proudly"

The new group come inside the entrance of the shrine, as the seated on the living room, Reimu prepared another tea and biscuits for her guest, as the three make and share their own opinions and views about Neo, Meanwhile at the backyard of the shrine, Neo leaves the conversation and he starting to spacing out for a minute, he is thinking about the riddle and the vision he saw earlier, a location with many bamboos, the deity, he keep thinking logically of what is the connect to his grandfather business with the youkais of Youkai Mountain, he was cut from his thinking when he heard a voice behind him.

"Thinking of too much is can distract you from concentration, it must be taken one by one rather than to solved it at once" It was Eiki's voice.

"Like if I do, what is my grandfather matters to the orb thing?" he replied instantly.

"He creates this to study the magic with technology, that result to his existence to be erased without leaving trace"

"His existence erased?"

"We can say that but still he is just like imprisoned himself in another world for his own curiosity, likewise he sacrificed himself for the sake of researches he made about this land"

"So what is the reason he need me to stay here, what is my role here? Tell me, what should I do, of all people why me!" Neo's voice rising.

"Like what I tell, you're are the only one who know him, his plan before coming here, don't let yourself be a fool by a hindrance of your past, motivate to move yourself, control your emotions, you are an innocent man, but still you need more improvement, your sins is very light, if you need a hand, we are here to aid you until you finish this journey"

Neo stops by Eiki's short lecturing words, she speaking the truth like she knows all about him, like a concern mother to a child, he gritted his teeth, he can't deny Eiki's view about him, his face darkens and usurping in shame, like he really caught off-guarded, then he face once again Eiki, but he is surprised, Eiki is smiling at him, her oceanic blue eyes pierce his heart.

"Your desire is to live for a second chance by surviving your tragically life and darkest trauma you experienced, innocent lives that important to you is taken away, not it means that the body is decomposed in the grounds means the soul and memories"

Neo knows what Eiki's saying signifies and her expression about him, he is totally blank while keep listening to the Yama of Gensokyo.

"You trade your painful memories for a power to save some one's life, that means you are still you whatever skin you made to cover your naked persona, even the coldest winter ends with a warm summer"

He felt the guilt and shame, truly to her words, Eiki is very knowledgeable in describing people and their actions and converse them with deep significant words.

"Now you seek many answers to your question that is yet to come, be wise and optimistic there is always a ways, chances and options to be made, start from zero, an underground until you reach the higher peak of mountain"

Eiki's finish with a serious face and turns back away from him, then she proceed to go back to the room, she spotted Suika and Komachi eavesdropping to their conversation, the two surprised to see Eiki's deadly stare as she clasp her rod to her left palm as a sign that the two are next for a long lecture and causing the two instantly return to their room, Neo become to follow Eiki, his mind refreshed and relaxed.

"Thank you so much Lady Enma" Neo said as he walk beside her.

"My lecturing is my job to lessen the weight of your sins and problems, many individuals in Gensokyo avoids me so far" The Yama replied courteously.

"The spirits near at the road of Liminality informs me about the orb fragments; it is stuck in a shard monolith that scattered in every location of Gensokyo, These monolith imprison some strong vengeful spirits that more powerful than any spirits in Muenzuka and even the Underground, they are same power as the lower rank youkais, so keep an eye on them" Eiki informs and instruct.

"Hmm, looks like the party begins now here, I can't wait to discover new things that my grandpa made in here" he said then he smiled, his power start to flow once again to his blade.

"It can wait, there is no need for rush, as long as it not nuisance to everyone it will be fine, but the balance of spirits is really a heavy inconvenience to my court" Eiki said as she start cover her mouth with her rod and starting to plan something.

The two entered the room and start to sit on the floor, Komachi is sweating heavily, while Suika turn her back from Eiki, suddenly Reimu enters the room and break the silence that covering the place.

"The annoying celestial is here to talk with you Neo-san, confront her to leave immediately my shrine, I don't want any problems to start here as possible" She said as she take the cups and plate on the table.

"Is that so, then I shall proceed to meet her and to finish her business on me, lead the way Ms. Hakurei" Neo replied without objection.

"Good, the sooner it finish, the lesser I get from these pesky visitors that nothing can do but to invade my privacy and peaceful life in here!" Reimu's exclaimed voice arise.

Neo stand and follow Reimu, Suika wants to follow too, but….

"Going somewhere? I still have a business to talk you with,you lazy Oni" a very serious tone coming Eiki, once again her deadly aura shrouded her.

"Tehee~ , looks like there is no escape, fine" Suika comment as she comes back to her usual seat, she sigh about the happenings that might be come to her sooner.

Komachi is nervous and her cold seat dripped and flow from her face and her back, Eiki holds her rod once again in her hand, the lecturing begins, Reimu and Neo is about to approach the living room when they hear Eiki's booming voice unstoppable, Reimu just sigh in annoyance while Neo remain calm and pretend there is no such thing happen in the back yard, Reimu open the slide door, Neo saw Aya, making his lips turned down as his glare pierce the Tengu with alarm and warning, he then look to another side of the room and saw two new people sitting.

"That's him?" The celestial ask to Reimu.

"Why ask him, instead of me" Reimu returns.

"Are you the guy name Neo, is that true about the newspaper that I read in the,,,," Celestial intrigued but stopped when..

"Yes, if you have a serious business, name it, I don't like to waste more time, there is an issue that needs to resolve" Neo cuts.

"An issue?"Iku frowns.

"A scoop!" Aya exclaimed as she open her tengu notebook.

"Yes, but this is private matters, this is none of your concern, and you too Aya!" Neo immediate answer.

"What is it, tell me!" the celestial grumps.

"This is interesting" Aya whisper to Iku, which the oarfish left shrug in annoyance about the income.

"Do I know you, it so disrespectful for people to ask without introducing their selves, brat!" Neo spoke in irritation.

The celestial stands, she then wave her blade that is shining in orange, and swings it then point to Neo.

"Well, Humans today doesn't pay respect to the celestials, you will regret this mortal, you are talking to the great daughter of Nai, HinanawiTenshi!" Proud introduction from the celestial.

"Another scum who wants stand in front of me, if you are looking for a fight better to brought more of your friends at once" Neo taunt and challenge.

"So a boastful human huh? Let's go outside, and I will make you bow down to me, I'm itching for a fight to a disrespectful insects" The implicating reply coming from Tenshi, she went outside of the room, Neo follows her as he leave the two behind the room to went outside and to begin the scenario of battle.

"Here we go again, ayayayaya!" Aya cheers as she prepared her camera and follows the two.

"I see, there is no wonder for the Eldest daughter who grows as a delinquent and trouble maker to make another ruckus in here, my great apologies about this intrusions, Miko no Hakurei" Iku denotes and apologies to Reimu as she move outside to see the fight.

Reimu could not help but to have a dowry face, she sighed as well as she wish that her shrine could not be damage by another duel outside, she then heed to the entrance and peek behind the doors as she saw Iku in the middle of the grounds while Neo is on the left side and Tenshi is on the right, Tenshi is still in her bold stature while Neo is keeping his eyes close and stand firm while his left hand gripping his blade, Iku monitors each other in their respective places, then she look back and saw Reimu walking towards her, above them is Aya floating aimlessly in the air, she position herself in perfect angle to get a right shot from her camera for the incoming fight.

"You still have time to move back and apologizes, Human! This is your last chance" Tenshi said as she lay her hand in her hair and put the strands along the bangs in the back.

"You think you could stand a chance, tch!" the only reply comes from Neo, while fixing his collar.

"All of you are ready, remember the rules and regulations of spell card" Iku announce to the two.

"I know it already Iku, let's start this battle so I can punish this impudent fool" Tenshi desperate reply.

"BEGIN!" Reimu shouts, the three surprise, but they figure it out that shout is the signal.

Tenshi rushes in speed, summon some key stone around her, Neo studies the move, she swings and eager to land a slash and strike but too futile to hit Neo in time, because he just sliding and jumping over her, then Neo unleash his blade from its sheath, making a dimensional slash, tenshi alerts and duck but her hair tip is being cut a little.

"This is just only the beginning" Neo said, swing his blade.

" **Blade Dance** "

Neo summons a barrage of dimensional slashes and wave, Tenshi surprised to see a rack of wave that coming to cut her down, she then smirk, sidestep to dodge the first wave of slash and jump higher above the ground for the dodging the slash is futile.

" **Keystone: World Creation Press** "

Tenshi summons a huge Keystone from the sky and stand above it, the key stone is about to fall to Neo, but he just leap backwards and watching the keystone cracks and collapse and saw Tenshi jumping down, then he struck his blade to the ground, then he conveys some dark energy.

"Raised and strike the enemy, " **Blades Of Darkness** " Neo commands, grip his blade and raised it, then from the sky falls a bunch of different blades, various in sizes and length.

Tenshi summons a keystone to shield her from the falling blades, and then she concentrates for another plan to overcome the attacks of Neo.

"Not at once! " **Sword of Kun** "!" Tenshi shouts, she then gather energy from her blade and struck it on the ground.

The ground shakes and trembles, a wave of cracks forms behind tenshi, it is moving in every sides of the ground particularly it is coming to crush Neo, but he just smirk and jump higher above the ground, while still in air, Neo concentrates his power in his feet and hands then he scan the wave, the blades are still sunk in the ground even it is reform by the wave.

"Your attacks are very slow and predictable, I wish you could do more powerful and difficult strikes but you are totally disappointing" Neo taunt, then he sudden blinks to the first blade that is nearer to him above the ground.

Tenshi surprised as she saw Neo blinks in every blade in the battle field, and he collects them and put them floating behind his back, Tenshi knows that Neo is about to perform a deadly attack that's why she starts to…

" **Earthquake** " **Sword of Pleasure After Hardship** "

Tenshi announce gloriously, struck her blade again in the ground, tremors forms and earthquakes activates, the attacks seems powerful that it slows Neo's movement for a while, some of the quakes hits him.

"Hey! Stop this earthquake immediately you are about to destroy my shrine!" Reimu complains, as she look back to see her shrine shake a little she saw Eiki with furious face with her lifeless Komachi and sick-filled Suika walking outside to see what's happening in the entrance grounds.

Neo smiles in surprised then he keep blinking to the very sword that he sees and nearest to him, Tenshi grunts then he start to move towards Neo's direction while charging his blade, as the second passes until Neo get's the last blade, he saw Tenshi is getting closer to him, then he combine his power with the blades he collected then he gazed to Tenshi.

"In here lies your end " **Soul Piercer** " Neo said then he commands some of his blades by pointing his index finger to Tenshi, the blades rushes into her at a bursting speed, she saw that the blades are spinning around her that the edge are pointing to her, then she immediately made another counter.

" **Guarding Keystones** " Tenshi said while summoning Keystones to destroy the spectral blades.

Neo snap his fingers to signal the blades to pierce Tenshi before it was about to destroy by her keystones, some spectral blades is destroy by the keystone, others are succesfully hit the proud celestial, it may be a very painful attack but Tenshi just shrug the blades that stuck to her body like nothing, she keep her fighting spirit and morale to raise more and higher then she charge some fast slash and hack attacks to Neo who just simply parried her futile attacks, on the other hand Neo just combine again his power and the some of the spectral blades in his back.

"Hmhp, you made this far, then start to pray for mercy " **Blade Rush** " Neo said, and then he let his barrage of blades to rush to Tenshi.

Tenshi grip his blade and start to block the incoming projectile from Neo, some blades luckily hits her but she overcome the damages and still hit the incoming blades, Everyone saw the motivation of Tenshi to win even she is getting a hard pinches from Neo, Tenshi grins, then she summon one keystone behind her.

"You should not mock a celestial rather to underestimate our pride and power!" Tenshi shouts with vigor.

" **Beams of Non-Perception** "

A keystone surrounds in red aura fires a laser projectile, but Neo is prepared for the attack, he just spin his scabbard and disintegrates and blocks the lasers which caught the celestial of guarded, Tenshi is really pissed, then she jump higher to the sky and made her final blow to Neo.

" **Sky of Scarlet Perception of All Humankind** "

She shouts, with a bursting energy form from her hand and fires a huge red beam to Neo which the man is surprised to the incoming laser to vaporize him, It's too late for him to blink because the beams are so faster than his speed, with a successful hit and explosion occur, after that powerful blast,Tenshi rushes to the location of Neo with her blade to strike him down and end the battle once and for all, but the happenings doesn't meet her expectations, she saw Neo still standing while his coat is burning, his still gripping in his blade that is inside his scabbard, the time has slowed as Tenshi is about to land a strike, but Neo smiled and concentrate his dark power to his blade.

" **Dimensional Rift"** Neo said.

the moment Tenshi is closer to him, Neo snap his finger to release his blade from its sheath with a bursting energy that sparking in his blade, before Tenshi's blades land the blow, Neo complete his power charge to his blade on release much faster and more potent and powerful, it hits Tenshi so forcefully hard that her blade are also blown away spinning, along her hat that flew away from her head, her body felt the painful hit that she can feel that her body shattered and about to explode, the force makes the grounds shakes a little bit and making a powerful breeze in area, her eyes turn into lifeless white, as her body was blown away by the strike, her body falls to the ground and she is rolling away after the impact in the marble floors, her blade falls to the ground, her hat was catch by Aya, everything becomes dark to her, before she lost her consciousness she saw Neo put again his blade in his scabbard on his back and walk away from her then move towards to the group that is watching them and then she realize what is the meaning of will power.  
 **  
**

* * *

 **The battle ended victoriously by Neo, as soon he finish his business with the others, what challenges awaits for him, how can he figure it out about his father motives and plans, what is the power lies in the monolith's shard, could he discover the truth behind his grandfather disappearance in outside world and Gensokyo, sooner the answer will come to testify his wills…..**

* * *

 **And Tadah!, been awhile so there is no music cover for the battle scene, just imagine your favorite battle music cover for the fight..**

* * *

 **That's all folks, just wait for the further update of Chapter 7 and have a good day about this story, see yah!**


End file.
